


A Bad Place to Be

by BadSquidPuns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Goblins, High Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, followed by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns
Summary: A human mage and his minotaur husband camp out in goblin territory. This is a very bad idea.





	A Bad Place to Be

"You're really furry, Endie." Ev wrapped his arms around Endurance's neck, running his fingers through the rust-colored fur. It tickled his pale, bare skin as he moved against him. "Like a baby cat." His hands wandered to Endurance's ear, gently scratching behind it. 

The minotaur snorted and flicked his ear. "Don't be doing that to me. I'm not a wee cat." He said it with a laugh, rubbing his nose against Ev's bald head.

"Soft as one." Ev mumbled. He looked past his lover's shoulders, to the little sliver of night sky far above. 

They had made camp at the bottom of a ravine, close to the cliff wall to ensure privacy. A vast riverbed ran through it, but the river itself was a mere trickle at this time of year. It was enough to bathe in, at least.

Of course, they could easily have gotten a place to stay in a more civilized location, but that would likely cost money that Ev didn't have. Besides, there was something special about making love out in the middle of nowhere, on a soft stuffed bedroll just wide enough for one.

Doing it with an empathomage like Endurance was even more special. He could feel every emotion that Ev did, sense every spike of pleasure that shot through him. His own sensations mingled with those of Ev's in a meeting of body and soul that could only be obtained through magic.

Ev squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the hot, firm sensation between his thighs. Endurance was at just the right angle to stimulate Ev's clitoris, his pubic bone rubbing against it with every thrust, smooth and quick, perfectly in time with Ev's soft gasps—

"Oy! Who goes there?"

The voice startled both of them out of their recreation. Endurance scrambled for his clothes, while Ev simply pulled his nightshirt back down to his knees. 

Two goblins stood in the ravine's entrance, eyes glowing in the light from the torch. Goblins were strange creatures, with the head of a dog and ears of a cat atop a gangly, humanoid body. A dark ridge of fur ran down their backs, starkly contrasting their short, creamy fur.

They wore little besides a leather harness and ragged pants, each carrying various tools and equipment, from ropes to weapons. They were certainly better armed than Ev and Endurance were at the moment.

"You two havin' fun without us?" one of them said. A pair of short tusks jutting from his lower jaw marked him as a soldier.

"Who said you could come and interrupt us?" Endurance snapped. The minotaur found his kilt and held it in front of him, hoping it would provide enough coverage. "Get out of here!"

"Order of the queen ma," the shorter goblin said. "You're trespassing in goblin territory. It's well within our rights to come check ya out."

Endurance opened his mouth to retort, but Ev put a hand on his arm. "Our apologies, gentlemen. We didn't know this was your land. Give us a moment to pack up, and we'll be on our way."

"Not so fast, human." In two long strides, the soldier closed the distance between him and Ev, firmly gripping each of his wrists. "Turi, take care of the bull."

Quick as a whip, Turi pulled a length of rope from his side and tied the end in a loop, throwing it around Endurance's neck. He yelped in confusion, pulling at the cord.

Turi was scrawny in comparison to Endurance, but he was strong enough to drag him forward. Before the minotaur knew what was happening, Turi had one end of the rope tied around a tree and the rest wound around the minotaur's body.

The soldier moved behind Ev, wrapping his arms around the human's midsection, dagger pressed flat against his belly. "My name's Tenba. What's yours?"

The lump in Ev's throat made his reply come out as a tiny squeak.

"Hey, get away from him!" Endurance's nostrils flared. ”I'll smash you into paste if you—" 

Endurance's threats were silenced as Turi knotted the free end of the rope around his muzzle. He bellowed furiously through his nose, tugging at the ropes until the goblin drew a shortsword and pressed it to his throat.

"Quiet now, mister bull," he cackled.

"Eh, name's not important." Tenba ignored Endurance, squeezing Ev's chest through his thin shirt. The human froze. "You know how hard it is getting some tail in a goblin colony? Everybody there's your sister or your brother — and the queen's your ma, of course." His rough tongue scraped Ev's tan neck, eliciting a shiver from him.

"It's why we gots to hit up people outside the colony. Like you!" He skipped over to Ev, groping his soft thighs through the nightshirt. "Be nice and cooperate, now, and we'll let you go afterwards. Deal?"

Ev turned away, trying to squirm out of Tenba's grasp. "No! Well… you can't — I mean, I'm married, and my husband's right there—"

"Oh, you two are married? That's nice." The soldier nodded in Endurance's direction. "Look close, bull — your little spouse is about to get ravaged in front of you." 

Endurance stared daggers at the goblins, but could do nothing more than that. Magic was out of the question — he needed to be calm and concentrate to cast a spell, and it was hard to do either of those things when his husband was in peril.

Tenba grabbed at Ev's shirt, pulling it up and over his head in one smooth motion. Ev gasped and attempted to cover himself, but Tenba pulled his elbows together behind his back. 

"Hey, don't be ashamed. Ya gots a beautiful body, hun." The goblin led him to the bedroll, sitting down with Ev in his lap. Tenba's hands moved to Ev's thighs, spreading them with little effort.

"Yeah, real sweet!" Turi knelt in front of Ev, licking between his breasts. "Tasty, too."

Ev struggled not to break down in tears as Turi's tongue ran down his body, coming to rest just above his mons.

The goblin pushed his snout between Ev's legs, his cold, wet nose sliding across his lips. "Wow, you're wet. You're really into this, huh?"

"No!" Ev sobbed. "I'm not, I swear—" He jolted as Turi's rough tongue scraped his still-sensitive clitoris. His labia stung as the barbs dragged across it, a millimeter shy of drawing blood.

"That's enough, Turi. It's my turn."

The smaller goblin glared at his brother, not bothering to move his head. "Y'ain't the boss of me."

"I am. I'm a soldier, you're a worker. One rank above ya." Tenba grabbed Turi's tail and pulled him backwards with a yowl. 

Turi scampered off to the side, holding his tail. "Greedy," he huffed.

"You know, you're pretty for a human." Tenba took his place between Ev's legs, much like Endurance had not too long ago. "Nice and smooth." He put one hand around Ev's neck, pushing the back of his head into the bedroll. 

Ev made a choked sob, tensing up as Tenba opened his fly and pushed into him. Although he was still wet from his recreation with Endurance, the goblin's barbed cock still scraped his insides. "It hurts — it's… haa, it hurts—!"

"That's strange. Feels fantastic on my end." The goblin's tail wagged. "I don't think I'll last long…"

Tenba bit Ev's shoulder as he came, howling like a cat in heat. "Haa... good." He kneeled over Ev, panting for a few moments before getting to his feet. "Let's go, Turi."

The worker goblin scrambled after his brother. "Enjoy your little camp-out, hun!" he said. The goblins cackled as they left, their laughing call bouncing off the canyon walls.

Ev lay on the bedroll for a few moments, crying quietly with his knees pulled to his chest. Dark blood and other fluids dripped from between his thighs onto the bedroll.

After a few deep breaths, Ev seemed to recover. He rolled onto his knees, rummaging in his clothes for the short dagger he kept for such emergencies. He pulled it from its sheath and hacked at the ropes bound around Endurance's wrists and muzzle.

"Ev!" Endurance put a hand on his shoulder. He felt a heavy mix of emotions run through Ev's mind, his usual happiness buried by fear and pain. "You alright? Do you need to lay down?"

"I'll be fine." Even his voice was different, the usual cheerfulness considerably dulled. He got to his knees and began to pack up the traveling supplies that had been strewn on the ground. "Here, help me with this. We'll get going at dawn."


End file.
